


Cats, Cuddles, and Cisses (Kisses?)

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clingy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Kuroo gets needy sometimes, especially today, and takes matters into his own hands to get his boyfriend's attention.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 269





	Cats, Cuddles, and Cisses (Kisses?)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a kuroken mood-

"Kozume, can you look at me?"

Kenma ignored his boyfriend's words, trying to beat the boss on the screen in front of him. Kuroo pouted, feeling extra needy today, which was why the more Kenma disregarded him, the clingier he got. 

"Kenma," he whined again, trying to snatch the console from his boyfriend, failing miserably. He had tried getting the younger boy's attention in any way he could think of, whether it was hugging him from behind or playing with his hair to messaging his back. None of it worked, though, and Kuroo was just about to give up. That was, until another idea came to mind.

Kuroo sat behind Kenma, who was positioned cross legged, his feet tucked and hidden and his back hunching over the nintendo in his hands. Kuroo pulled Kenma towards him so that the shorter's back was against Kuroo's chest. He laid Kenma like that as he lied back and propped himself against the pillows, Kenma going with it and bringing the switch back in front of him. As Kenma mindlessly sat there and played his video games, Kuroo subtly wrapped his arms around his waist.

He delicately brought his lips to the back of his boyfriend's ear, causing Kenma to flinch slightly, his eyes widening. It was, after all, Kenma's weak spot.

"Kuroo-"

"Keep playing or you'll lose," he reasoned as he observed the game Kenma was playing. He got bored of it real quick, though, and instead went back to the pale skin usually hidden behind blonde hair. He left butterfly kisses down his ear and jawline, trailing back up, smirking against Kozume's neck. Said male was furrowing his eyebrows, trying hard to concentrate on the level he was trying to beat. Kuroo, however, was not nearly satisfied with this reaction, and decided to go a little further.

He nuzzled against the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to Kenma's ear lobe. He would usually kiss there, teasing Kenma, but today he was feeling more greedy than usual. He grazed his teeth on the soft flesh, biting just enough to get Kenma to let out a gasp.

"Tetsurou.." he muttered warningly, but his tone was glossed with need. Kuroo just responded with a chuckle, continuing to nibble on his ear. Kenma shut his eyes and leaned further into Kuroo's chest, his breath hitching in his throat. Kuroo, having another idea, smiled to himself once more and went down to bite at the other's neck. A small hum of pleasure slipped pass Kenma's lips, followed by him resting the back of his head against Kuroo's shoulder so he could have better access to his neck. 

"Ah, wait, Tetsurou, no marks please," Kenma murmured, knowing that they'd be obvious at practice the next day. Kuroo pouted, shaking his head noticeably, Kenma sighing. 

"Fine, but make sure I can cover them."

That's all he said before Kuroo gently sucked on his collar bone, Kenma choking back his sounds. Kuroo decided it was finally time to go through with his real idea, the neck being a distraction as he sneaked his hand up Kenma's shirt and caressed the skin there, slowly pushing up the fabric as his hand moved higher and higher. Kenma's breath grew heavier, grunting and squirming as Kuroo teased his sides and neck. He had left a long line of bruises and marks on his collarbone and shoulder, knowing they would be vivid for a while. Kuroo frowned at them, stopping his hand and going to kiss at the black and blue skin.

"Do they hurt?" he gently asked, making sure to kiss every one of them. Kenma shook his head, turning it to the side and pecking Kuroo's lips. Kenma was used to this side of Kuroo. First, he would tease Kenma, licking and biting his sensitive spots, and then he would make sure he wasn't hurting him. It always made Kenma feel weird and giddy to know that someone could care for him as much as Kuroo did. He flipped over, laying on his stomach on top of the taller boy. Kuroo reached his hand up, stroking through the ombre hair and braiding it sloppily.

He kissed the top of Kenma's head, getting a kiss on his cheek in return. He felt as the smaller boy rested his head on his chest, sure that he could hear how hard his heart was pounding. They cuddled for the rest of the day, Kuroo endlessly playing with Kenma's hair, talking about thoughtless things and simply enjoying being able to be with each other.


End file.
